Outfoxed
Outfoxed is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is the conclusion of the Galactic Ninja arc. It features the final appearances of Wolvermean and Odius' Foxatron. It also features three of the Legendary Rangers in disguise, teasing the next episode, and the debut of the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Synopsis After their Zords are disabled by Odius’ giant Foxatron, the Rangers must find a new way to stop her evil Zord. Plot Following the events of the previous episode, Preston informs the others that the Foxatron will charge up in two hours. A new student named Sandy asked Preston for assistance, but he will do so another time, which Victor and Monty decided to do so. Meanwhile, Madame Odius is charging the medallions and Venoma and Wolvermean enter the room. Wolvermean furiously proclaims that he wants his medallion back after hearing the incident from Venoma, only to be halted by Badonna. She says that if they want their medallions back, they must defeat the Rangers. Both of them unwillingly cooperate and exit the room. Back in the base, Mick has no luck in repairing the Zord Stars since the previous night because it was difficult to melt and reforge. The Nexus Prism glows and everyone witnesses new Zords in it. Mick tosses six new stars into the prism; although new Zord Stars were created, they did not exit the prism, to everyone's confusion. A portal suddenly opens from inside the base and out from it are three cloaked strangers, who explain that in order for the Blaze Zord Stars to emerge, the Rangers must prove themselves worthy, before leaving inside the portal. The alarm blares, alerting the Rangers to battle. Wolvermean and Venoma arrive at the scene, and so do the Rangers. Venoma leaves because she had a hard time without her medallion. Wolvermean was then defeated, only to survive and retreat. The Rangers then return to base, only to hear that the new Zord Stars had still not emerged from the prism. Time is running out, but Mick though of an excellent plan: he intends of recharging the Zord Stars. He hands Brody a list of materials required and the Rangers head off. On their way, Mrs. Finch dropped her wedding ring in a sewer drain, so Calvin and Hayley stayed behind to help. The Rangers arrive at the lab to gather the required equipment. Preston had to assist Sandy in her chemistry project. Victor and Monty accidentally got their hairs glued together while aiding Sandy in her project begged for assistance while heading for class. Brody, Levi, and Sara will catch up with them later while using the solvent to release the two boys from the glued compound. Back in the base, the equipment was successful, starting with Calvin's Zord Satr, although they are out of time. All was not lost, however, because the Blaze Zord Stars had finally emerged out of the prism. The same cloaked strangers return and congratulates the Rangers. Brody was confused why the Blaze Zord Stars did not exit the prism earlier. The strangers then explained that it was not because of their strength, but because of their selfless acts, something that the Rangers happily reminisced about during the time they were carrying the equipment. The strangers leave to the portal once again. The alarm blares once more, but this time it was Wolvermean alone, who was already enlarged and the Rangers rushed to the action. The Rangers rush and find the already-enlarged Wolvermean, who swears to defeat them and take back his medallion. The Rangers then invoke the Zord Stars and arrived are the Blaze Zords, which then fused into the Ninja Blaze Megazord and battle Wolvermean. Back in the Galaxy Warriors arena, the medallions are fully charged and Odius uses them to power her Foxatron to finally annihilate the Rangers. Just when the Rangers are about to finish off Wolvermean, the Foxatron literally backstabs him, saying that he had his chance by Odius. Meanwhile, the three cloaked strangers witness the battle and expressed their admiration for the Rangers, with the middle stranger crossing his arms, which revealed a familiar device. The Ninja Blaze Megazord then finishes off the Foxatron with the Revolver Chest. Odius survives, albeit with a scar on her left eye. Infuriated, Odius vows her revenge on the Rangers before she and Badonna fled the scene. Back in the high school, the Rangers have learned from what had transpired, although Hayley could not stop thinking about the cloaked strangers. Sandy wants to thank Preston for helping her pass in the chemistry project and asked if she can join them in billiards, so Preston gladly accepted. Meanwhile Victor and Monty walk around wondering why the other kids are staring and laughing at them, unaware that the glue had ripped off large chunks of their hair creating bald spots in the back of their heads. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Jamie Linehan - Wolvermean (voice) *Aidee Walker - Venoma (voice) *Mikaela Rüegg - Sandy *Jason Faunt - Wesley Collins (Time Force Red) uncredited *Li Ming Hu - Gemma (Ranger Operator Series Silver) uncredited *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda (Dino Charge Blue Ranger) uncredited Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Red Ninja (Steel Slash), Falcon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Steel Slash), Serpent Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Steel Slash), Tortoise Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Steel Slash), Tiger Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Steel Slash), Panda Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Piranha Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode Errors *When the Blaze Zord Stars were coming out of the Prism, Preston was not shown to have one thrown at him. *Victor and Monty were using a bottle of red and yellow chemicals and mixing them in a jug. Typically, mixing the colors red and yellow makes orange, but after Victor and Monty looked down at the mixed chemicals in the jug and the chemicals exploded at them, which caused them to become stuck together, the mixed chemicals that exploded on them appeared bright green instead of bright orange. Also, the back of their heads showed bald spots when they got unstuck when they were stuck together at the top of their heads. *Masaki Onishi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. Notes *This is the first and only time that a Galactic Ninja (Wolvermean) is destroyed by Odius herself instead of the Rangers. *This is the first time since its debut that none of the Ninja Steel Rangers use the Ninja Super Steel Blaster. *In this episode, Madame Odius is injured, her face was scarred after Foxatron's destruction by the Rangers. *The mysterious cloaked allies are Wes Collins, Gemma, and Koda. However their voices are altered to sound deeper to fool the audience and only Wes' appearance is outrightly confirmed at the end with the showing of the Chrono Morpher on his wrist. *Hayley commands the Tigerzord like Tommy Oliver did. *This is the first episode to feature an episode recap since Legendary Battle in Super Megaforce. *First appearance of Preston's love interest Sandy. See Also (fight footage & story)